Bloodstream
by RachyDoodle
Summary: In a world where humans are kept as Blood Slaves by vampires, Bella Swan soon finds herself in the hands of the Volturi royal family, where she is soon put under the ownership of one of its princes. Will she survive and escape, or will her powerful blood bond her to this vampire in a way neither of them could ever imagine..? Canon pairings, AU, a little OOC, ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**I'm back! It's been a long while since my last story (4 years, whoops!) But I'm back now with a brand new idea and a brand new journey to take you all on. I'm very excited for this one, I think it's gonna be fun :) So without further ado, please enjoy! Don't forget to favourite and review!**

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

I couldn't tell you how long I'd ran for. Days. Weeks. Months. Time all blurred into one, become nothing as I tried to escape, to hide. Being a human in a vampire-run world meant I'd been dealt the tougher hand.

Our world was no longer our own, vampires had emerged from underground, their secret out in the open. And with that admission came the conquering of a life I once knew. Long gone were the days of normalcy, going to school, seeing my friends. That life was a thing of the past. Soon we became the hunted, the hidden, the ones with the secret. To be human was to now be in danger.

Vampires ruled and they wanted us to bow to them.

And vampires were a threat.

They did a number of things to you when they found you. The weak, the disabled, the useless, they were put immediately to death. They were not deemed worthy to keep around. Sometimes they drank from them, sucking them dry till no blood or life remained. But sometimes they played with them, tortured them for sport. It was the worst way to go.

Sometimes they put you to work, cleaning, tending to things, helping the vampires build their kingdoms. You were free labour to them, working you till, in the end, you gave up living.

But if your life-source smelt good, if you were visually pleasing, if they took pity upon you, they made you a Blood Slave… they made you a constant source of dinner and sex. This may have seemed a harsh way of life, but by constantly giving your blood to the vampire who chose you, were not made to work. You had a home, food, shelter a bed. It was the best and safest option out of them all, the best way to live longer. It was the best of a bad situation.

But there were still those of us in hiding, still those of us the vampires hadn't got hold of yet. We were survivors and we would continue to survive as long as we could.

And that's what I was, a survivor.

"Bella?"

I turned round and smiled at my mother, all wrapped up in a blanket. The concrete floor may have been hard and cold, but the blanket made it a bit more homely and warm. The abandoned train station waiting room we'd been calling home for the last 3 weeks was the best we could manage right now. She looked tired.

"You need more sleep, mom," I said. "You look exhausted."

"I'm always tired these days, sweetheart," she replied. We'd been driven from our home 4 months ago. Mom hadn't been the same since.

"Even so, you need to rest. I'm gonna go on a search later, food is running low," I sighed. It was true, we had finished the last of the dried pasta we had the night before.

"I hate when you go out there…" My mother sighed in sadness. I did too. Every second out there was a second closer to danger, a second closer to one of them catching you.

"We need to eat," I said.

"Rather die at our own hands than theirs…" she mumbled. My mother, ever the optimist.

I smiled. "Come on, things aren't that bad."

She looked around the derelict waiting room then back to me. "Sure they aren't."

I stood up and walked over to her. I bent down and kissed her head. "At least they haven't gotten us yet." I grabbed my empty rucksack. "I'll be home before you know it. Try to rest."

"Be careful, Bella. I've already lost your father, I wont lose you too."

I sighed. She was right, we hadn't seen dad in months. We didn't even know if he was dead or alive.

"I'll be home by the time you wake up. I love you." I kissed her head again and headed out.

The sun was low in the sky, the sky turning orange as it set, a gentle breeze blowing my brown hair around my shoulders. Id always loved this time of day, twilight. But my main focus now was the task at hand.

I knew the key to this was speed and time. Try every known building for a scrap of food then get back to the train station. I had to be swift, I had to be quick.

The train station shop provided some help, a few bags of chips, a couple chocolate bars. As did a close by pharmacy. I managed to get some energy bars and pain meds. Always handy. Turning on the taps in the pharmacy bathroom, I filled a few empty bottles with water. Packing up my bag, happy with what I had, I turned to get back to my mom.

"Well what do we have here?"

I gasped, dropping the bag. It fell, landing on the floor with a thud. Between myself and the door stood two of them, a smirk on the first one's fast, the other bearing its fangs.

Vampires.

"Isn't she a pretty little one, Felix?" one said.

"A beauty indeed, Demetri," the other replied.

I swallowed, my feet trembling in my boots, my hands balling into fists. I could feel my nails digging into my palms. I'd seen vampires before, but never this close. Their porcelain skins, their bright red eyes. They looked like they'd just come right out of a horror movie. Only this was real life…

I blinked a few times, trying to remain calm, determined to not show weakness in front of them.

"I think Lord Aro would like this one," the one named Felix said.

"Agreed," Demetri replied. And before I had time to blink, he was behind me, his hands grasping mine in an iron-like grip that I would never escape from. I tried to scream but the other covered my mouth with his hand.

"Yes, you'll do nicely," Felix smirked. They moved at lightening speed, one of them throwing me over his shoulder. They ran from the pharmacy, ran from the street, ran from the town.

And like that, we were gone…


	2. Live In Fear

**Hey guys! Rachydoodle here with another chapter of Bloodstream. Thank you so much for the reaction to the prologue. It seemed to go down well so figured I'd give you all another chapter.**

 **Thanks to trs1, Stelle's pen, GAjujubee, guest, OPOSOJOJ and cbmorefie for their reviews.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Live in Fear' by Mark Crozer. I love this song, and as a WWE fan I listen to it a lot.**

 **Don't forget to review and favourite.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

I must have passed out shortly after as I was taken, because the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to reveal a dark stagnant room made of stone, reminding me of a medieval cell. The smell of sweat filled my nostrils and voices filled my ears as I came to. My eyes focused on my surroundings, seeing that I wasn't alone.

The room was filled with humans, both male and female, all confused, all scared. I sat up rubbing my head, a shiver running throughout me. I looked down, I was naked. Then again, so was everybody else. Not a slither of clothing was on any of us. I subconsciously wrapped my arms around myself, trying to protect my modesty.

 _Where am I…?_

I wasn't the only one wondering the answer to this question. I could hear it coming from several people, some sounding confused, some screaming it in outright terror.

It was obvious these people were in the same position as I was – they had been taken by the vampires and we didn't know what would happen next.

I brought my knees up to my chest and huddled against the wall.

How had I let this happen? I'd always been so careful in the past when going out on one of my searches. The vampires had never once come close to getting me. Had I let my guard down? Was I noisy? Was I too out in the open? It didn't really matter now, they had me, and hell did I know how to get out of this.

All I could think of was mom still in the station waiting room, waiting for her daughter to return. Only I never would. I brushed the tears that fell silently from my face. She was out there alone, no companion, no help, no defence. What would happen now I was gone? Would she make it? Would she find help? Or would she fall to the same fate I had?

I shook my head. No, I couldn't think like that. My mother was a strong and independent woman. She would be okay… She had to be…

The noise of footsteps brought me from my thoughts, silencing the voices of many of the people in the room with me. I looked up seeing the two vampires who had taken me emerge from a door into the room. They were not alone.

A small and petite woman accompanied them. She was blonde and strangely beautiful. She stood much shorter than the two males, yet she seemed the one in charge. I swallowed as they closed the door, scanning the room, taking in all our faces.

She smiled a sickly sweet smile, silencing everyone. Not one person moved, either paralyzed by fear, or frozen in confusion. I felt I was a little of both.

She said nothing as she made her way through the crowd, staring at faces intently, assessing everyone. Occasionally she would stop and point someone out, and Felix and Demetri would grab them, bringing them to a front. A few people sobbed, many shook, others tried to hide. But none escaped, she was assessing everyone.

 _What was she doing?_

There were about 12 people at the front before she stood before me. She looked me up and down several times, taking me in. My eyes did not budge from hers. I didn't know whether I was trying to intimidate her or if I couldn't move them from fear, but I refused to look away. I had to show some semblance of bravery and strength. She smiled.

"Name?" Her voice was as beautiful as her face.

"Isabella…" I said, my voice breaking at the end.

She nodded and pointed to me. "Go to the front. Now."

I didn't hesitate; I did as I was told. I wasn't sure what these guys were capable of. I listened and did what they said to do. She continued her rounds, calling 2 more up to the front before Felix spoke.

"That's the 15 Blood Slaves Aro wanted, Jane."

Blood Slaves…

Blood Slaves! I was going to be a Blood Slave. Holy shit… I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. The safest option, yes. But this meant I would soon become a belonging, a food source, a slave to one of these monsters. My life would no longer be my own.

 _Mom…_

She nodded and made her way to the front. "Follow me." She said, and we did. We left the room, the door closing behind us. What happened to the rest of those poor people I left behind, I would never know.

I shivered as we walked in single file, wishing I had something, anything, to cover my cold naked body. I was too frightened to care now about people looking me. Dignity wasn't exactly in the forefront of my mind. Survival was.

We were soon ushered into a large hall, velvet red curtains draped across the walls, gold lace and ropes across them. The floor was made of marble, gorgeous paintings covering the ceiling. It was so rich, so regal, so beautiful. I had to gasp as I looked at it all. Whoever these vampires were, they were wealthy.

A small marble stage stood in the middle of the room. It was surrounded by red velvet chairs, no doubt for those who would choose us. At the head of the room stood 3 thrones. We were moved up onto the stage, all of us bunching together, partly for safety, partly for warmth. A black haired woman next to me let out a sob. I knew how she felt.

I let out a shaky breath as 2 giant wooden doors burst open, we all did. At least 20 of them entered the room, their eyes red, their skin white, all of them annoyingly beautiful.

Vampires.

They took their seats, mumbling amongst themselves, all looking at us, seeing who we all were, what we had to offer. I backed myself up until I was in the middle of the group of humans. I did not want to be seen.

A hand was raised by one of the vampires upon the thrones, silencing the room. He clasped his hands together.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Blood Slave bidding." Everyone applauded, we all huddled closer together. "We have a lovely selection for you here today, men, women, whatever takes your fancy." They applauded again.

I wondered to myself if this was the Lord Aro the others had mentioned previously. He looked like a figure of authority, his cloak long and black, his figure lean and tall. His eyes shone the brightest in the room. He looked toward a young man.

"Alec, would you like to choose first?"

A boy stood up, his hair dark. He looked so young. He smirked, heading straight to the black haired woman who had sobbed beside me.

"Her," he said. "Lets see if I can scare the blood out of her."

The poor girl let out an involuntary scream as he grabbed her. I fought back tears. This was terrible, cruel. We were like cattle at a market, herded in and out to whoever wanted us. What would happen to us, none of us knew. She fought, kicking and screaming as he led her through the doors and out the room. Her cries could be heard down the corridor. I closed my eyes, a sob threatening to burst from my mouth.

 _Be strong, Bella. Be strong._

I repeated the mantra in my mind.

"She seems a lively one," Aro smirked, the room laughing along with him. I swallowed back the bile rising in my throat. They made me sick. "I believe Edward may go next."

From his seat at the back of the room rose a young man, his hair as bronze as a sunset, his eyes redder than rubies. He was tall yet toned, his chiselled jaw making him as beautiful as every other vampire in the room. He seemed to have a natural confidence about him, as if he was well liked by his peers.

He walked to the stage slowly, calculatingly, looking at each and everyone one of us careful as he made a full circle around us. It seemed like an age as we stood there shivering, freezing cold. He looked at us time and time again.

He stopped suddenly, making every human on the stage gasp. He turned his entire body to face us. He moved swiftly, dragging people from the stage to get to those of us further in before he stopped in front of one of us. The one that was hiding.

Me.

He looked me up and down, his face etched with confusion. I covered my breasts with my arms, trying to shield myself from his predatory eyes. I let out a shaky breath, looking at my feet, too afraid to look him in the face.

 _Be strong, Bella. Be strong._

All of a sudden he clenched my jaw between his thumb and fingers, lifting my head up to meet his eyes. I swallowed hard as I looked into those red depths. His eye brows furrowed as his eyes searched my face. He licked his lips, slowly shaking his head.

"What are you..?" His voice was like silk lace, it felt so soft on my ears.

It felt as if we stared at each other for an age, almost as if we were the only two beings in the room.

"So, Edward," came Aro's voice. "Have you chosen?"

"Her," he said confidently, his eyes never leaving mine. "I choose her."

The vampires in the room voiced their approval, nodding and applauding.

"A wonderful choice," Aro smiled. "And a beauty at that. I'm sure her blood will be most pleasing."

Edward ignored him, his gaze falling all over my face and body. "The silence…" he whispered, looking at my brown eyes again. "What the fuck are you?"

My lips trembled. The silence? What was I? I didn't know what he meant. Was there something wrong with me? Was I not good enough? I wasn't sure what vampires particularly looked for in a Blood Slave. He hadn't tasted me yet so I wasn't sure if they went on looks, character, strength.

But he had chosen me, and he was quite firm on his decision too. So I couldn't have been that bad.

I shook my head slowly. "I… I don't…" Words failed me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Isabella," I replied.

He looked at Aro, his faze finally leaving me. I let out a deep breath, almost like it was a weight lifted from my shoulders. "I look forward to tasting what Isabella has to offer."

That caused me to gasp.

That's right. I was his Blood Slave now. He would feed from me each and every day, as much as he wanted, whenever he wanted. My life was no longer my own, it now belonged to this Edward guy. I began to breathe heavily as the realisation dawned upon me.

 _I was his now…_

He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the stage. I let out a single solitary whimper as I was led out of the room.


	3. Blood

**Hey guys! Another day, another chapter. Lets get into Edward's head a little here, shall we?**

 **This chapter was named after 'Blood' by The Editors. Great band, great song.**

 **Disclaimer: It ain't mine!**

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

I was practically thrown by Edward into what I could only assume to be his room.

It was as regal as the room I had been in previously, only with a few modern touches added here and there. A television, stacks of CDs and DVDs, wardrobes and drawers, a giant four-poster bed made of the richest mahogany wood. Even an Xbox sat upon the floor near the television.

What stood out to me the most, however, was the giant set of red velvet curtains covering one wall. A tiny slither of light could be seen just between them telling me they were covering a giant window. How I longed to be on the other side of it…

The room was altogether pleasant, and in normal circumstances I would probably have liked it. But what would happen to me in these four walls would not be normal. They would be dark, they would be harsh, and they would hurt.

I covered myself as I scrambled onto the bed, shivering from the cold, hoping the soft silk sheets upon the bed would offer me some kind of warmth. Edward said nothing to me. He merely closed the door with a bang and marched over to his wardrobe, pulling out a black dressing gown. He threw it at me.

"Put this on and have some decency about yourself," he snarled.

I frowned.

 _Hey, asshole! You guys were the ones who stripped me naked!_

Of course I never said this to him. What was the point in arguing? They had me where they wanted me. This was their domain, not mine, so they had the upper hand. I knew it was best to stay quiet and conform for now. I slipped on the gown, tying it at the waist.

"Where am I?" I asked. The words fell from my mouth without thought. I just needed to know. For my sake, for mum's sake.

"Volturi Headquarters," he answered, closing the wardrobe and lighting a few scented candles around his room.

I swallowed.

Volturi Headquarters. I'd heard of this place from other survivors during mine and mum's travels. This was not the place to be. In the vampire world, these guys were big. And I mean big. They were like royalty. They were really throwing me in at the deep end with this place. Eventual escape would be harder than I thought.

"And where exactly is that?" I asked.

"That's none of your concern," he replied, lighting his final candle before blowing the match out.

"But my mother will-"

My answer was cut sort as he was suddenly in front of me, his nose touching mine, causing me to gasp.

"I don't give a fuck about your mother," he growled. "Now tell me what the fuck you are!"

My heart thumped in my chest, my breathing getting heavier and faster. He'd asked this questioned before, back in the throne room. I was confused, not sure what he was getting at.

"H-human… I…" My words came out broken.

He jaw tightened as he started to push me back onto the bed and crawl over me. Normally I would have blushed, but at that moment I knew nothing but fear.

"You are no human," he said. "Your smell, your silence… No, you're not human."

His eyes scanned my face again, much like he had when he first saw me. My fingers trembled as they gripped the sheets underneath me. I didn't smell bad, that I knew. And as for silence, this had me lost. I had spoken, hadn't I? I had hardly been silent.

"I… I am," I mumbled. "I'm human."

 _Course I am! What the fuck else would I be?!_

He shook his head, his red eyes darkening. "Let me taste, lets see if that helps."

Before I even had time to think, a pain shot of my neck as his fangs sank into my skin, his mouth beginning to suck, drawing the blood from me. I began to scream, flailing my arms in any way that could to try and escape. His body soon put a stop to that, weighing me down so I could not move. I still tried to shake myself free.

His hand snaked its way up my neck, holding the bottom of my head to better angle me so he could feed more. This eased the pain somewhat and I felt my body slowly go limp the more he drank. I soon stopped fighting, knowing it was pointless to even try now. I felt weak and he was far too strong for me to win anyway.

So this was it, this was feeding. It was painful, my neck stinging where the two puncture marks were. I could feel my life-force draining from me, almost like I was slowly falling into a deep sleep. His other arm snaked around my waist, holding me in place as my body became too weak to control.

A Blood Slave… This was now my life…

xXx

Edward Cullen's Point of View

There were no words to describe her taste. It washed down my throat like the finest wine, making me yearn for more. Should I not want to keep this delectable blood forever, I would have drank her dry right there and then. It was pure heaven, the greatest blood I had ever tasted in my long life.

Nothing compared to this.

I had tasted many humans in my life, killed half of them on the way, but they tasted like pond water compared to this. This girl would not be drained, not ever. I'd keep her alive and taste this blood for as long as she lived. It was pure perfection.

But whilst she brought me great pleasure, she also brought great frustration.

Silence.

Pure silence.

I could not hear one single thought that came from her mind. Not a single word, a single noise. Nothing. In over a hundred years of being a vampire, I had never come across a creature that I could not hear.

It was one of my special traits, ones only certain vampires were gifted with. And mine was that of reading minds. I could hear everyone. Vampires, humans, animals, insects. Every little thought was mine to listen to, every mind an open book for me to secretly read. I knew every secret, every confession, every truth that everyone I'd ever met had ever had…

Until I met this girl, standing naked in the middle of that marble stage.

Isabella.

She was silent, a closed book, the ultimate secret.

And this frightened me.

What did she have? What was she thinking that I could not hear? Who the hell was she?

I needed to know. This could not go undiscovered. And for that reason I chose her immediately. She was not only the carrier of the most perfect blood in existence, but she was a mystery. A mystery I was determined to get to the bottom of if it was the last thing I ever did.

Feeling her go limp in my arms, I knew I had had my quota of blood. I slowly pulled my fangs from her skin, sealing the wound with my saliva and set her gently on the bed. She looked up at me, her eyes glazed from the feeding, her entire being tired. I looked back into them, big and brown as they were, and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Perfection," I whispered to her. "I tasted, and it was perfection."

All she could do was nod as her eyes started to close. I lifted her from the bed, jolting her awake slightly, only to set her back down under the covers this time. The blood was perfection, and I had to keep that blood safe and sustained. And in order to do that, Isabella had to be well looked after. Not only for the blood's sake, but also till I had discovered why she was silent too.

I tucked her under the covers, making sure she was comfortable and warm.

"Sleep now," I said. "You need your rest, Isabella."

"Bella…" she mumbled. "It's… Bella."

And with that her body went limp, sleep taking over her. I blinked.

Bella… She was Bella.

It made sense with such beautiful blood. Her name fitted her wonderfully.

I brought my hand forward, ready to stroke her soft brown hair, but soon retreated it. No, that was an action of affection, and that's not what this was. She was my Blood Slave, and the greatest source of my frustration. I would take care of her, yes. But I would not like her. It became too personal that way.

I got up from the bed, moving away, blowing out my candles before looking back at her.

Bella… What the hell was she…?


	4. Avenue Of Hope

**Hi, everyone! Welcome back to Bloodstream. Hope you're all enjoying it so far.**

 **This chapter is named after 'Avenue of Hope' by I Am Kloot.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine**

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

When I awoke, I found I was alone in the large and vast room that Edward had brought me. I was wrapped in soft, silk sheets, my head laying on warm feather pillows.

I struggled to open my eyes and focus on the room around me, full of its rich red colours and modern furniture. I rolled onto my back, the mattress below me firm, yet ridiculously comfortable. It was the greatest bed I'd ever lay in.

A sharp stinging pain suddenly emerged from my neck and I winced as I raised my hand to touch it. Two small bumps had swollen and risen on the skin, the stinging worsening as my fingers touched them.

I was suddenly flashed back to last night.

To the feeding.

I had to admit, it wasn't as bad and traumatic as I first thought it would be. The initial bite had been the worst, the sharp and searing pain his fangs had caused throughout my skin hurt like a bitch. In all the months we'd been running from the vampires, never did I think I'd end up being in the vulnerable and helpless job of being a Blood Slave.

After that first piercing of my skin, he had begun to drink from me, stealing my blood and life-source. The stinging maintained throughout the feed, but the pain had slowly subsided to become a dull ache that I had been able to handle.

I wasn't sure if he used some kind of anaesthetic or painkiller, but it wasn't too harsh.

The main problem for me had been my strength and my ability to keep awake and alive. The more blood he drank, the weaker I had become. Slowly but surely my body had become tired until I was total unable to maintain my own strength and hold my own body. I had relied on Edward's vampire strength to hold me, which he easily did.

I barely remembered falling to sleep. It was like the feeding and the unconsciousness blurred into one.

One moment I was being fed, and the next I was in the bed, reflecting on the events.

I pulled my fingers away from my neck and wrapped the blanket tighter around my body, wondering where Edward was.

 _Edward…_

He was far gentler than I thought he would be. My mother and I had heard many stories of the terrible and incomprehensible thing the vampire could do to their victims. Torture, mutilation, torment, there was no limit to ways they could cause harm to humans. To their prey.

As soon as I had been chosen, I thought I was screwed. I belonged to one of these creatures, I was theirs to do with as they wished. In any way, in any form. I was no longer a living creature with rights and feelings. I was simply an object, something to play with and throw away when done with.

But Edward had surprised me. Whilst I could never forgive him for the cruelty of feeding from me, he had almost shown compassion where I thought I would find torment. He had shown a slight human side to this vampire-run world. Even little things like offering me his dressing gown, putting me to sleep in the bed, these were things he did not need to do.

He could have left me to freeze, he could have abandoned me on the floor. Yet he had shown me compassion, something I was not expecting.

It almost brought me hope, hope that this place would not be the hell hole I was expecting.

It was the tiniest flake of hope, but it was hope all the same.

I just wish I knew why he had shown me empathy. I was just another human after all. Probably one in a long line that he has fed from no doubt. My mind flashed back to his questioning as I lay warm and comfortable in the bed.

 _What are you…?_

This was the strangest thing he had said. I knew not what he was implying with his question. I was human, and it was fucking obvious I was. Four limbs, opposable thumbs, the ability to talk. I seemed pretty human!

But his question, whilst confusing me, also frightened me. Vampires had heightened senses, the ability to do things at a far superior level compared to normal humans. I was scared he had sensed something that should not have been. Was I a normal human or was I different? Was I special?

I didn't want that. I wanted to be normal, bland, grey. I wanted to blend into the background and for no one to see me. Differences meant I stood out… and that meant they would all see me more, question me more, want me more.

And the last thing I needed was the attention of more vampires…

A gentle knock broke me from my thoughts. My eyes quickly flashed to the large wooden door the noise had come from. I swallowed, praying it was Edward.

Having nobody there would be better, but if someone had to be there, I'd rather it a vampire I knew.

The door slowly opened and in slipped a small women with short black hair and bright red eyes. She closed the door behind her, a smile in her face. In her hand she carried a tray upon which lay a plate of food and a glass of water. She was gorgeous.

"Isabella?" she asked sweetly. I merely nodded. "Fantastic! I'm in the right place. I wasn't sure where Edward had brought you." She walked gracefully towards me, placing the tray in my lap and sitting beside me on the bed. "Thought you could use a little nourishment."

I looked down at the plate. It was filled with bacon, eggs and toast. It looked and smelt delicious. My belly started to grumble; I hadn't even realised I was hungry.

"Thank you," I mumbled, grabbing the cutlery and tucking straight into the food. It was heavenly.

"No problem, sweetheart," she grinned ear to ear. "Figured you could use it after the night you've had. The first feed is always the worst."

I drank half a glass of water as I looked at her. She was so petite and small and beautiful. She could be a super model if she were a little taller. Her red eyes told me exactly what she was, but her kindness and sweetness totally confused me…

I held on to that little ray of hope.

"It was…" I said as I finished up my meal. It didn't take me long, I was hungrier than I thought. I put my cutlery on the plate and finished my water. "Where is Edward?"

"With Aro," she replied. "Volturi business."

"Business?" I asked.

"Of course," she giggled. "You can't expect a Volturi prince to not go to meetings and discussions."

A prince…?

 _Holy fuck…_

Edward was no ordinary vampire. He was a fucking prince, the highest of high. And a Volturi prince at that.

"Wow…" I whispered.

"So he sent me to make sure you were okay this morning," she said. "I'm Alice, Edward's sister."

Now this surprised me. How could these two have been siblings? Whilst he had shown me compassion to a degree, he had still fed from me and taken me. This girl was like pure sugar! I wondered if she was even a vampire in the first place. They were completely different.

"Hi," I said meekly.

She giggled. "No need to be so quiet and scared, Isabella. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to make sure you're okay and well. Besides I've already fed this morning."

This did not fill be with confidence.

"Right…" I said. "And call me Bella."

"Of course, Bella. I wanted to get your clothes and shoe size. We can't have you in that dressing gown during your whole stay."

I looked down. Sure enough I was still wearing the black gown Edward had given to me. At least nothing untoward had happened after I passed out last night. Just the feeding.

I blushed at the mere thought and wrapped the gown further round my body. Alice laughed.

"You're cute, Isabella," she said as she stood up. "I like you already." I offered her a weak smile as her eyes roamed me. "Looking at you, I'm guessing you're a size six or eight in clothes and a seven in shoes.

I nodded. "Yes, I am." The girl was good.

"Perfect," she smiled as she stood up. "I'll make sure you look beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled, slowly opening up and warming to Alice. Her positivity was infectious. There was no denying that. "I'm sure I'll like whatever you bring back."

"Of course. I have an eye for fashion," she said and turned to leave.

"When will Edward be back?" I found myself asking. Why, I did not know. I should not wonder where the vampire who owned me was, but I was curious.

"Soon," she answered. "After he's finished discussing business with Aro."

"And what business is that?"

"A ball," she replied. "We have one every few months, and it's a great way for us to show off our Blood Slaves. Don't worry, your gown with be stunning."

My eyes widened.

A ball?

To show me off?

In a room filled with vampires?

Fuck…


	5. Fear

**Hello, good readers!**

 **Welcome to another chapter of Bloodstream. Hope youre all enjoying it so far. Don't forget to favourite, follow and review!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Fear' by Ian Brown.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

"The clothes Alice got for you fit perfect," Edward admired from the other side of his room. "She has wonderful taste."

There was no denying it, Edward was right. Alice really did have an eye for fashion. I couldn't help but admire myself in the full length mirror as I tried on the pretty summer dress she'd picked out. A pile of clothes lay on the floor beside me, everything tried on. It all fitted and looked awesome.

"I agree," I said, giving one last twirl to see how the dress swayed as I moved. I was enjoying myself perhaps a little too much.

I saw Edward smile through the mirror. "They look great. You look great."

I hated the way my body betrayed me in that moment, my cheeks blushing as he spoke.

 _Hey, I'm a still a woman. I like a compliment!_

"Thank you," I smiled, turning to face him, his pupils dilating a little.

"Stop blushing, Isabella," he ordered gruffly, his tone completely changing, and I immediately looked down to my feet apologetically, my mind brought straight back to Earth.

I sighed.

What was I thinking enjoying myself? Yes the clothes were pretty and yes I was comfortable living in this room of his, but he was still in charge and I was still a slave under his power. I had no freedom, and these clothes were just a way to butter me up.

I was still his, and I had to live with that.

I swallowed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Well learn to help it," he said, standing up. "Or else I'll slit your throat till there's not one drop of life left in your body."

My hands balled into frustrated fists at my side.

Well that was over the top! All I'd done was blush, hardly a fucking crime! Edward needed to calm the hell down. I was human, he needed to stop getting so pissy over my little human traits.

"Like it's that easy…" I mumbled to myself.

Big mistake.

Almost immediately he was stood before me, causing me to gasp. I'd never get used to his vampiric speed. He grabbed my jaw between his thumb and fingers, raising my head until my eyes met his.

He looked pissed.

"Want to repeat yourself, Isabella? I don't believe I quite heard you there."

My fists shook at my side, and I couldn't quite tell if it was from anger or fear.

"L-Like it's… that… easy…" I said timidly, regretting saying the words in the first place.

He smirked, leaning forward, his lips by my ear. His closeness sent delicious chills up my spine, my heart thumping as I felt his breath on the sensitive skin on my neck.

"It's for both our benefits that you learn," he whispered. "Blushing brings the blood close to your skin. And when I smell that heavenly scent, I might not be able to stop myself. I'll drink you dry, sweetheart. I lose my perfect blood source, and you lose your life. And neither of us want that, do we? So learn to stop, Bella."

He pulled away and I let out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding, looking back into his eyes. His warning, though terrifying, was genuine. It wasn't a way to scare me or upset me, his shining red orbs told me this.

I simply nodded. "I'll bear that in mind."

He smirked, licking his lips, brushing a finger lightly across my blushed cheeks. "Good girl."

My legs felt like jelly, but I managed to stay standing. No way in hell would I show such weakness in front of a vampire. His little speech had been belittling enough, I didn't need to give him more reason to think he had utter control over me.

"You should rest up," he said, moving away and putting on a light jacket. "I'm gonna wanna feed from you tonight and I need you at your best."

Finding my strength again, I began to pick up the pile of clothes. "Where are you going?"

"Aro wanted to speak to me about something." He headed to the door, noticing I was heading slowly toward him. What could Aro have possibly wanted? "Rest, Isabella. The TV works and there are DVDs in the cabinet over there." Before I had time to respond, he left, closing the door behind him.

I sighed, moving towards the bed, beginning to fold my clothes.

Edward confused me so much. Just when I think I begin to make some progress with him and that he was not a bad guy, he turns, threatening me and scaring me… only for those threats to be sincere warnings. He was beginning to hurt my head.

He was an enigma.

With my clothes folded, I looked around the room for something to do. Never being one to sit in one place for too long, the TV and DVDs did not appeal in anyway. I looked to the door, knowing what I really wanted to do. I wanted to explore, see what this Volturi Headquarters was truly like. Perhaps I could have found Alice, she had been nothing but pleasant and spending some time with her sounded fun. Plus I wanted to know more about this ball she had spoken of before.

So I slipped some shoes on, opened the door and checked the coast was clear, before leaving the room, heading right.

The building was as every bit luxurious as all the other rooms I'd seen before, rich golds and reds and marbles layering every inch of the walls, floors and ceilings. It was truly a stunning place to behold. I guess centuries of saving money like these vampires had meant you could afford such a place, not to mention their royal standing.

These vampires got everything they ever wanted, and didn't I know it!

I had been searching for Alice for a good half hour when I stopped to regroup and rethink. She hadn't been in the throne room and she hadn't been in any of the rooms on the floor was in. I figured to try upstairs, walking up the marble staircase in awe.

As evil as the vampires were, I couldn't help but admire their home.

A strange smell hit my nose as I reached the top of the stairs, the sound of talking coming from the far end of a corridor. Cautiously, I followed the sound and smell until I reached it.

What I found shocked me, frightened me, and terrified me to the core…

The room was vast, filled with a large mahogany table, at least thirty vampires seated around it. Aro sat at the end of the table, cup in hand, Edward sat comfortably to his left. The vampires were chatting, happily, pleasantly, all their cups full of fresh blood…

Fresh blood that came from the poor girl tied up, hanging above the table…

There couldn't have been much life left in her, her body covered in cuts and gashes, blood dripping from all of them. Her arms were tied behind her back as she hung like a hog, a gag placed in her mouth to silence her petrified screams.

Every now and then a vampire would stand, either producing a new cut to fill their cup with, or feeding from her directly, biting her wherever they could, getting their fix of blood. She could not have been 16 years old.

I hid behind one of the many red velvet curtains that surrounded the room, trying my hardest not to throw up or cry.

What this was, I did not know, but it was beyond anything I could have ever imagined. I knew the vampires were capable of some terrible things. But this? It was incomprehensible.

Tears streamed down my face as she gave out one last strangled cry, her eyes glazing over, her head suddenly hanging. I knew she was dead, the vampires having drained her dry in the treacherous way possible. I wiped the tears away, only to let new ones fall in their place, struggling to believe it was real.

One vampire stood, cutting her ropes. I fought back the urge to vomit as her lifeless body fell to the table with a thud, only to be quickly disposed of like she was nothing.

"Another one bites the dust," someone said.

"She tasted like shit anyway," said another.

I looked to Edward, sitting there with a smile on his face, wondering how he could do such a thing. Yes he fed from me but it was in a comfortable and controlled environment. What they had done to this girl was appalling, it was sickening, it was… barbaric.

I turned and I ran, no longer able to look at him, no longer wanting to stay to see which poor soul was brought out next. I ran to my room as quickly as my shaking legs could carry me, my sobs rattling my entire body.

All this time I'd had hope, I'd had that little voice telling me that it was going to be alright. Be it Alice's kindness or the way Edward didn't always seem so bad, but a part of me figured that I'd come out of this on top.

But it had all been for nothing.

I was never getting out of here, I would never be safe, I would never be free again. My bravery was completely gone, almost as if it had never been there.

For the first time since my visit, I truly felt in danger…


	6. Friction

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to Bloodstream. Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows for the last chapter. Keep them coming!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Friction' by Imagine Dragons. My favourite song right now**

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

I hardly spoke to Edward after witnessing the mass feed I'd seen a few days previous, and it was for a mixture of reasons.

One of them was anger, pure anger that he would do something so dirty and disgusting and cruel. He had shown me before a slither of humanity and I'd always thought he was good and kind. The way he brought me clothes, looked after me, had always taken blood so gently… I had thought there was always a chance we could get on as acquaintances. Not friends, just acquaintances (I'd never be friends with the vampire who had taken me captive) But his actions that evening had made me sick to my stomach and my anger was strong.

But I also didn't talk from fear, complete and absolute fear. The scene that had played out that night had shaken me to the core. Any bravery and resilience I'd previously had and shown had simply disappeared in that moment, and the true nature of my situation had dawned on me. I was in danger and I was never getting out of here. And I could finally admit something my bravery wouldn't let me before.

I was genuinely terrified.

And so my silence came from the fear of what would happen next. Would I be witness a feed like that again? Would I be the next victim to be hung from those ropes and fed on? I didn't know, and I would do everything in my power to make sure I wouldn't be. So I stayed quiet, I didn't fight back. I became completely submissive in every way in order to preserve my own safety.

I had no choice.

Especially if I intended to return to my mother one day.

She needed me and I had to stay alive for her sake. And if doing exactly what these monsters wanted of me, then I'd do it.

So for the last few days I'd kept my mouth shut, doing exactly as I was told, obeying Edward perfectly. Sure, he disgusted me, but he also held the key to my fate.

 _Keep your friends close but your enemies closer._

He pulled his fangs away from my neck where he had just been feeding from me, licking the puncture wounds and sealing the skin to avoid any further blood loss. I had not made a sound the entire time, just the occasional hiss through my teeth as the initial bite stung my skin.

But otherwise I was as silent as a mouse.

Edward pulled away and brushed my hair from my face, frowning. I avoided eye contact with him as best as I could, staring intently at the soft black carpet on the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His voice was soft but his tone told me he wanted an answer.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I whispered.

He took my jaw between his thumb and fingers, turning my head and forcing me to look at him. "Bullshit. Normally I can't shut you and your opinions up. But you haven't spoken in days. Now what's wrong?"

I sighed and remembered the fear in the back of my mind.

 _Submit and obey._

For my own safety, I had to do just that.

xXx

Edward Cullen's Point of View

This girl, this beautiful blood source, she was one hell of a fucking enigma. Not only did she smell delicious but she was completely silent, both in mind and voice. And it was pissing me off.

She hadn't spoken in days, and her mind was giving no indication as to what was wrong. If someone refused to talk to me, I'd always know the reason why through their thoughts. No one could hide anything from me, the world was an open book for Edward Cullen, and I knew every last secret.

So when this little beauty refused to speak, and her thoughts told me nothing either, I was ready to rip my hair out and scream.

I'd never been in this position before and I fucking hated it.

So I asked her, which was something I hadn't done in over a century. I'd always been able to find out through thought, so playing the detective was a very alien thing for me to do. Her answer was not what I expected to hear.

"I saw it… I saw you all feeding from the girl…"

I blinked and swallowed. Surely she couldn't mean the mass feed. No one but the vampires within that room were supposed to see it. Not even my sister was invited to them. Only the top vampires were allowed entry. So surely she couldn't mean that.

"Feeding from a girl? Isabella, I'm not sure what-"

"I saw it, Edward!" she interrupted. And for the first time in days she was showing some emotion. It annoyed me that she was fighting back, but I also liked to see Bella when she was feisty. Not only did she look beautiful but the smell of her blood rushing through her veins was insanely enticing. I swallowed the hungry venom back as it pooled in my mouth. I'd only just fed from her. To do it again this soon would be dangerous for her.

"You were not supposed to see that," I argued.

"But I did. What the fuck was that, Edward? That poor girl, she didn't deserve that, she didn't deserve to die in that way! But you took advantage; you all revelled in it and enjoyed it! How could you?"

She had stood up at this point, tears pooling in her eyes and I immediately felt guilt.

I wasn't sure why; I was a vampire, the ultimate predator. I shouldn't give a shit what this little human thought or what she'd seen. Normally I would have just killed her, not just because she couldn't be a witness to those feeds and our discussions during them, but because she was arguing back and fighting with me.

But with Bella I couldn't.

Her blood was too special and pure, her mind was a mystery I still had to solve. I couldn't hurt her and I certainly couldn't kill her. Quite the opposite. I wanted to protect her, preserve her, keep this girl and her blood safe. And it shook me that she had witnessed something as intense and scary as our mass feeds. I didn't want it to scar her or upset her… or make her think less of me.

I felt guilt and she could see it in my face as her anger lessened. She blinked, wiping away her tears as she sat back down again.

"I don't understand how someone could do that…" she whispered.

"Nothing I say will change what I did, Bella. And I'm sorry you had to witness that. But as a member of the Volturi, and an elite member at that, I have to show my face at those feeds. I have to join in. I have to preserve my status in this organisation or it could end badly for both you and me."

And it was true. I wasn't born into the Volturi, I was brought into it.

I was a vampire Aro had seen potential in twenty years earlier. He saw my mind reading abilities as a perfect weapon, and he took me in as his own, made me a prince and one of the most powerful vampires within the group. But this was only whilst he trusted me and believed in me. If I did anything to anger or betray him, he'd rip me limb from limb. I knew too many secrets for him to let me go alive.

And if he killed me, Bella would have no chance. She'd be killed instantly. And I was not about to let that happen. I had to live the Volturi life in every way.

"What do you mean?" she asked timidly.

"I only have power as long as Aro allows me to have it," I explained. "The second I do wrong or do something he doesn't like, I'm done for. And you'll soon follow. So in order to stay on his good side, I have to attend these meetings and feeds, whether I like it or not."

"He can't force you, surely," she tried to reason.

"Oh yes he can," I replied. "He brought me into The Volturi, he can remove me too, and I won't be removed alive. I do it for my safety, Bella. And now I do it for yours too."

She played with her fingers, looking at them thoughtfully, contemplating what I had told her.

 _God, the things I'd do to read her mind right now…_

I hoped my reasoning was enough to pacify her for now. I couldn't help what I needed to do. I agreed with her, the mass feedings were disgusting and barbaric. There were better ways to obtain blood and show the humans who were in charge. But I did what I did for survival.

She looked up at me after what felt like hours and spoke calmly. "I know I need to rely on you for my survival. And I'm going to do that."

"You are?"

"Yes, she nodded with a sigh. "My need to stay alive is greater than my need to question your ways and anger your leaders. If you have to do… _that kind of thing_ … then I understand. Just never tell me when you do it; I'd prefer not to know. And I promise I won't go snooping and finding these things happening."

"Sounds fair," I said.

She looked to me. "I don't like what you do, and I never will. But if it ensures my survival then I have to accept it. We have to be allies."

She held her hand out for me to shake. I touched it, her warm skin feeling delicious against my cold skin, the two temperatures making the hairs on my skin stand on end. I shook her hand, the two of us silently agreeing on a truce and an alliance.

It was one I intended to keep. Isabella was a special human being, and until I had figured her out, I knew I would keep her safe.

"Yes, allies," I agreed.


	7. Changing

**Hello!**

 **2 chapters in 2 days. You are a lucky lot!**

 **This chapter is named after 'Changing' by Sigma and Paloma Faith.**

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

I stared at the dress bag hanging on the wardrobe in front of me, my hands on my hips. I bit my lip, nervous to unzip it to see the gown underneath.

Alice had dropped it off twenty minutes ago and I was yet to set eyes on my outfit for the upcoming vampire ball she had previously mentioned to me. I had never been much of a girly girl; I hadn't worn a dress since I was 8 years old. So to now have been handed a full length ball gown threw me completely from my comfort zone.

I was nervous; I didn't know what it would look like or if it would suit me. I was more comfortable in jeans, a band t-shirt and a pair of converse, not a dress, heels, and a face full of makeup. I lifted my hand to unzip it, quickly putting it back on my hips again.

Edward sighed from his relaxed spot on the bed. "Isabella, how long am I going to have to sit here waiting?"

I frowned. "I'm getting there, just give me a minute."

"I've given you twenty and yet here I am, still waiting," he said, rolling his eyes. "Either open the bag or I will."

I let out a breath. "Fine…" I mumbled, pulling the bag open at last.

The dress that lay below was… well it was stunning! It was a rich royal blue, strapless with an A-line bust. It was as long as the floor and wrapped round gently at the waist. It was the most beautiful item of clothing I'd ever seen.

"Fuck me…" I whispered.

"Maybe another time, but my god that dress is beautiful," said a wide eyed Edward as he come to join me. I slapped his arm at his comment and he just smirked. "It'll suit you perfectly, Bella."

I pulled it out of the bag and walked to the full length mirror, holding the dress in front of me, admiring how the blue complemented my pale skin and dark hair. It was truly gorgeous and I looked at it in awe. "I'm never gonna be able to pull this off," I said.

"And why not?" Edward questioned? "You're beautiful, the dress is beautiful. It was made for you, it'll look amazing."

I looked at him sceptically. "You think?"

He smiled as he approached me, looking at us both in the mirror. "I know. You don't give yourself enough credit, Bella. You're a gorgeous young woman and you deserve to be draped in such rich materials and handsome clothing. I only want the best for my Blood Slave."

I looked at it again, slowly starting to accept his words. "How much could this sort of thing cost, Edward?"

"It's not for you to worry about," he answered. "And now I see how good it looks, I know it was worth every penny."

I bit my lip. "I don't want it to have cost too much."

Edward placed his hands on my shoulders, looking at me through my reflection. "Jeez, Bella. Relax. I have the cost covered. Believe me, money is of no consequence in this place. If I want you to look good, then I can afford things to make you look good."

I nodded. "I guess… it's just… I've never had anything like this before. It's gorgeous."

"Then enjoy it, it's all yours."

I looked up at him, offering him a genuine smile, something I hadn't done since I'd met him. "Then thank you. Honestly, thank you."

He smirked down at me, brushing a loose piece of hair from my forehead, tucking it behind my ear. "Anytime, princess. I treat my Blood Slaves well."

I had to admit, he was right. Edward had been nothing but attentive since we formed our alliance a week ago. I still couldn't forget what I'd witnessed that day, but his reasons made sense to me, and I knew my fate rested on him. Whether I liked it or not, I had to trust Edward and the things he did. He didn't have just his own life to care for now, he had mine too.

I looked at the dress one more time before returning it to the bag, making sure not to crease it as I put it away, sliding it into the wardrobe and shutting the door.

"I don't know how to repay you for this," I said, watching him sit back on the bed.

"Well, I'm hungry," he mentioned, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

I smirked, joining him on the bed. "I'm surprised you aren't full of blood after feeding from me yesterday."

"Oh, Isabella," he chuckled. "I'll never be full from you." I shuffled toward him, bending my neck. I was caught off guard as he pulled me into his lap, my voice letting out a tiny squeak. He'd never had me this close during a feed before. His arm settled itself around my waist and the other gently tilted my neck. "This will be a light feed, I know I took a lot of blood yesterday."

I nodded my approval and his fangs bit into my skin, my mouth hissing as the puncture wounds stung. The pain soon subsided as he began to drink, softly and slowly taking the blood from my body. I leant into him, bringing myself closer as he suckled, his arm tightening around my waist.

The closeness felt… oddly nice. I felt safe having his arm wrapped around me, like this act of feeding wasn't dangerous, but intimate and gentle. He had been a lot kinder in the weeks I'd known him, and this was reflected in how he fed from me. He was attentive, putting my comfort first and making sure I was okay, reassuring me often with little actions like holding me close.

My body slowly began to lose strength and I softened in his arms. He held my waist tighter, bring his other hand to stroke down my arm in a comforting way. Goosebumps appeared on my skin, delicious chills running down my spine. It fell to my wrist and finally my hand. His fingers snaked over my skin until he linked them with mine, holding my hand and squeezing it reassuringly. I squeezed back, my head falling limp on his shoulder.

He took this as a sign to stop and pulled back, quickly sealing the puncture marks with his venom.

His thumb rubbed softly against the back of my hand before he brought his hand up to cup my cheek. I looked at him with heavy eyes.

"Was it too much?" he whispered, his tone gentle as his red eyes looked into mine. He gently stroked my cheek, soothing me.

"No," I murmured, needing to find my strength again. "Just a little tired out."

He reached over and grabbed a drink from the bedside table. It was a drink of the vampire's own concoction, something to give the Blood Slaves some semblance of energy and life back. He lifted it softly to my lips and poured it, allowing me to sip on it.

"That's it," he nurtured. "A bit at a time."

I drank until the glass was empty and he set it back down. "Thanks," I said.

"You should rest now, Bella. You need your strength back."

He lifted me up and pulled the covers back, laying me upon the mattress. He slid my jeans off, leaving me in my t-shirt and panties in order to make me more comfortable. I didn't have time in that moment to give a damn about my dignity or him seeing that much of my body. All I wanted was rest.

He pulled the covers over me as I settled into the bed, my eyes drifting closed. "I'm… sleepy…" I yawned, and Edward chuckled lightly.

"I can see. Rest now, Isabella. I'll be right here when you awaken."

He leant forward and softly kissed my forehead, a blush rising in my cheeks as he did. Edward had never been so… sweet before. I barely had time to smile up at him before my eyes closed and sent me into a restful and relaxing sleep.

I wasn't sure why he kissed my forehead; we were only allies after all. But Edward was changing…

And he was changing for the better…


	8. Young And Beautiful

**Hello! Another day, another chapter. Lets see some relationship progression, eh?**

 **This chapter is named after 'Young and Beautiful' by Lana Del Rey**

* * *

Bella Swan's Point of View

I slipped my gown on, loving the feel of the material as it worked its way up my body. It fitted like a glove, hugging my body in all the right places and making my figure look amazing. Alice arranged my hair, letting the loose waves she'd created hang around my shoulders. My make-up was light and natural, Alice pairing it with a bold red lip.

I looked like a movie star as I admired myself in the mirror, twirling a few times to see every inch of my body. I'd never looked so glamorous or sophisticated in my life.

"Alice… I…" I began.

"You look dazzling, Bella," she grinned, very pleased with her work. "You're going to look more beautiful than half the vampires there. Edward will flip when he sees you."

"You think?" I asked, smoothing the dress down a little around my hips.

"I know," she answered, collecting her make-up bag together. "He'll be here soon. Now don't mess with your hair, I've set it perfectly." She made her way to the door.

"Thank you," I smiled. "It's amazing how you've transformed me."

"Anytime, Bella," she replied. "I'll see you at the ball." She gave me a tiny wave as she exited the room, closing the door behind her. This gave me ample opportunity to admire myself again.

If I'd known I could look this amazing glammed up, I'd have invested in more make-up years ago! The red lip only solidified the beauty of my look. Everything just came together; my face my dress, the loose waves in my hair, the heels on my feet. I had to admit, I looked hot.

"Holy fuck…" came Edward's voice from behind me, I turned round to see him standing in the door way, his eyes wide as they looked at every part of my body. I bit my lip, blushing a little under his intense gaze.

"It was Alice," I said. "She did all the work so-"

And suddenly he was in front of me, his hand resting on my waist as he looked me up and down, his red eyes darkening a little.

"You look…" he started.

"Pretty? Over done? Okay?" I suggested.

"Stunning," he finished. "I've never seen anything like it."

I swallowed my heart pounding. Alice was right, Edward would flip out… and it was in the best way. He'd never looked at me this way before. His look was intense, almost hungry, but not for my blood this time. This look was different from any other he had given me, it was predatory, it was concentrated, it was passionate.

Like he saw me as more than just a blood source.

He was seeing me as a woman.

He slowly lowered his head to my neck, breathing my scent in deeply, my heart catching in my throat. My heart pounded as my eyes flickered closed. Never had another man looked at me or acted like this around me before, and my body was reacting to it, a strange yet enjoyable feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I was _enjoying_ what was happening.

I liked the handsome vampire's attentions.

"You need to stop blushing, Isabella," he whispered. "It'd be such a shame to ruin such a gorgeous dress by me ripping it off your body. And with how you look right now, it's all I want to do…"

"God…" I let out an unexpected moan, a noise that surprised us both.

Edward smirked against my skin, running his tongue along the thumping pulse in my neck. "I don't think you'd care if I did. In fact I think you'd beg me to do it."

"Edward…" I whispered, pressing against him, my body doing it of its own accord. I wanted closer contact, I wanted him to move his lips higher, I wanted the dress ripped from my body. I couldn't help it.

Ever since Edward had become my ally, I'd seen him… differently. I noticed the little things now; the way he smiled, the cute way his hair fell over his forehead, the child-like way his face lit up as he did something he enjoyed. But not just that. I noticed how the muscles flexed in his arm, how his jeans fitted perfectly over his ass, how big and luscious his lips were when he smirked at me.

And I wanted those lips right now.

Whether it was simply lust flooding my brain, or just what was happening in the moment, but all I knew was that I wanted him. Even just a light kiss would be enough.

Anything.

All I wanted was _him_.

But my wishes would not be granted. He pulled away, offering me a smile. "I'd love to, but we have a ball to attend, and the last thing I want is hundreds of male eyes on my Blood Slave's body. So let's keep the dress in tact for now."

 _Damn you, Edward Cullen. You big tease!_

I sighed, nodding in agreement. "I guess you're right. This dress is too pretty to destroy." I reluctantly turned to look back in the mirror.

"Oh I don't know," Edward chuckled. "It can afford a few rips here and there." He winked at me and I looked at him incredulously.

I wanted a kiss, sure. But was he suggesting what I thought he was suggesting? My face blushed furiously at the mere thought.

"You're blushing again, Isabella," he commented, searching through the wardrobe for his suit and shirt. "I won't warn you again."

He swiftly dressed, his vampire speed meaning I saw nothing of it, just a big blur. He then ran to his bedside table and pulled out a box, approaching me.

"What's that?" I asked. It looked like a jewellery box. He opened it to reveal the most beautiful pearl necklace I'd ever seen. Each pearl was in pristine condition, all held together with a gold clasp. He removed it from the box gently, holding it between his fingers.

"It was my mother's, my human mother's, I mean. She left it to me before she died. It's over 100 years old and very precious to me. I'd love if you'd wear it tonight, Bella."

My eyes widened, my mouth agape. "Edward, I can't. It's too precious. I-"

"Please," he begged. "It would mean the world to me if you did."

His face looked so genuine and honest in the moment that I couldn't turn him down. I slowly nodded and he stood behind me to put the necklace around my neck. He closed the clasp then looked over my shoulder as we both admired it in the mirror.

"Wow…" I murmured as I ran my fingers lightly over the jewels, each one as smooth as the last.

"Perfect," Edward smiled, giving my shoulder a light kiss as he pulled away. "It completes the outfit." I did one last twirl in the mirror before he offered me his arm. "Shall we?" he asked.

I nodded, taking his arm, letting him lead me from the room, my nerves building as we walked to the vampire ball.


End file.
